User blog:Grammar Cat/A winged cat, a black cat, and a blue cat
This story you are about to read is incomplete and contains errors. If you wish to read the complete story that has been perfected, click here Part one:Gathering There was a place that was divided into three sections that each had a different climate. One was forest, one was city, and the other was a snowy mountain. A winged cat with black fur and deep blue wings lived in the forest. The winged cat surveyed the forest The winged cat surveyed the forest with her grey eyes. "Nothing stirring" she thought. "It is then time". She leaped from her perch and flew off into the ink black sky. ***** Inside a city building a black cat arched her back and gave a long hiss. A black cat arched her back and hissed A brown dog sat a few feet away from her and gave a low growl. The cat stopped and began to groom herself. "Wonderful! Meadow, it was the most fiercest way you have looked in days! Your eyes looked like green fire danced in them" the dog said. Meadow stopped grooming herself and looked at the dog. "Yours was good as well, Brownie. You made the growl low and menacing. I have to go now". Meadow turned and walked through the cat door and was outside. A cool breeze ruffled her fur and chilled her bones. Not wanting to waste time she quickly walked down a dark alley and headed for a sloping path. **** A blue cat slept in a small round cat bed. She loved it's warmth and didn't wish to leave it. "So warm,so lovely, juts five more minutes" she thought. "No!" a voice inside her head snapped making the blue cat open her eyes and leap out of her bed. The blue cat opened her eyes She turned and looked toward a dark brown door. She took a step towards it and thought for a second. "Why do I have to leave the safety of my warm bed to go out in the cold?" she thought. "Because your friends asked you to you sap" snapped a voice inside her head. True, the cat was cowardly and she often sought to prove it wrong. She walked toward the door and scratched to be let out. She was out in the freezing cold and carefully she made her way up to a cave. ****** Meadow's fur was covered with frost and her legs were nearly numb with cold. Nevertheless, she walked toward a cliff dug out of a mountain side. Inside her serious winged cat friend Velvet stood and preened her wings unconcerned by the weather. Velvet stopped preening and looked up. "Hello, Meadow"said Velvet, her grey eyes gazing at the black cat. Velvets breath instantly warmed Meadow's legs as winged cats are gifted with this power. Suddenly in walked the blue cat. "Griffin!" cried Meadow. "I thought you wouldn't make it". Griffin smiled. "It is time we all do what we came here for" said Velvet. Each cat made their way to a dark tunnel that descended deeper into the mountain. Part 2: King Fluffykins Inside the tunnel was pitch black and Griffin's legs were shaking. Griffin was scared but she was glad she was with her two friends Meadow and Velvet. Meadow, on the other hand, had to silently fume and keep her thoughts to herself while she gazed at Velvet with envy and dislike. The first day Meadow met Velvet she dubbed her as a snob and often tried to out do her. Velvet was aware of all of these feelings Meadow had towards her but she remained as polite as ever but she slightly disliked Meadow do to her dare devil nature. As you can possibly tell, Meadow and Velvet did not get that much along but the both tried not to cause a fight as not to upset Griffin. Meadow by accident kicked a stone into a cave wall and a sharp pang was heard. Griffin shrieked and jumped. "S-s-s-h-hould we go back" Griffin stuttered. Velvet landed on the ground (for she had been flying) and strapped her wings to her back and walked beside Griffin on all fours. Griffin continued forward while Meadow would have to move to the back since only two cats could walk side by side, and Velvet could only see in the pitch black darkness. Soon their was light at the end of the tunnel. Griffin broke into a run for she was scared of the darkness. Meadow ran after Griffin for she wanted to be first out. Velvet opened her wings and flew out. Griffin was the first to make it out of the tunnel and she saw the tunnel widened into a room that had a floor that was covered white ice and icicles were encrusted to the ceiling. Velvet was second out of the tunnel while and Meadow was third. "What! I can't believe I was last. If only I had wings I'd beat you both" said Meadow. "Griffin ran faster then all of us and I used my wings, Meadow" said Velvet. "Gr" thought Meadow. "If only she couldn't fly I would have at least been second". Meadow got her wish for two arrows sank into the upper and lower butterfly wings on Velvet's left side. **** Velvet was high in the air when the arrows pierced her wings and she began to fall to the ground quickly. Velvet tried flapping her right wings but this only slowed her descent a little. Wild with terror, she flapped her wings even harder. She began to rise a bit but she was getting pulled earthward slowly. Her wings were getting tired and then they stopped completely. Velvet fell to the ground then everything went black. **** Meadow gaped in astonishment for out came vikings and each one was either covered with red, gray, or black hair. As if seeing vikings was enough, pirates in red clothes came out. Each had a eye patch covering one of their eyes. "Arrgg! We have good gifts to present to the king!" yelled on pirate. "Hooray!" yelled a viking holding a hammer. The pirates and vikings began to walk toward the cats. "Now I can be brave" thought Meadow. Meadow grabbed the terrified Griffin by the scruff and ran across the icy floor. She skidded most of the way and nearly fell. She spotted a passage and ran towards it. The pirates and vikings didn't go after the two cats for they had their many eyes fixed on the unconscious Velvet. **** When Velvet awoke she was strapped to a wall. She looked at her wing and saw it had already healed. "Good thing winged cat's wounds always healed that quickly" thought Velvet. Suddenly a door opened and in strode a white rabbit dressed in elegant robes. in strode a white rabbit dressed in elegant robes A viking and a pirate strode inside with the rabbit. "King Fluffykins we are proud to present you with this humble gift of a winged cat" said the viking. King Fluffykins strode up to Velvet and examined her. He reached out his hand and touched the top of her head and wing. Velvet hissed and extended her claws but she could not use them for her arms were strapped to the wall. The king turned to the viking and said "Thank you for the gift it was most worthy of me. Now leave me!" The viking and pirate walked backwards out of the room but when they were halfway out the king said "And please wear some deodorant and get some better clothes". The viking and pirate smiled and walked out of the room. "That wasn't nice" said Velvet. "Well it's to bad for it was the truth". "Sometimes it's best not to tell the truth". "SILENCE! No one rebukes King Fluffykins!" "Your laws don't apply to me, King Fluffykins who smells like a warthog". "Oh you!" Fluffykins reached to slap Velvet. "Don't, you'll ruin your hands" said Velvet. "You are right". Fluffykins clapped his hands and three guards came in. "Get this cat de-clawed and have a collar put around its neck" said Fluffykins. "WHAT! De-clawing hurts!" wailed Velvet. "Yes I know" said Fluffykins as he left the room with a evil grin on his face. Part three: When canes come in useful Velvet gritted her teeth. She was forced to walk around with King Fluffykins as he weaved in and out of his many guests. Fluffykins was having a family reunion which nearly a thousand white and black bunnies appeared. Velvet wished to sink her fangs into King Fluffykins but she saw each male bunny held a cane so she decided not to encase it came down on her head. Her paws and neck felt cramped as she had gone through de-clawing and she had to wear a blue collar around her neck. A lady bunny came toward Velvet. "What a marvelous specimen of a winged cat!" she exclaimed. "Yes indeed. Meow for the good lady, Eclipse" said Fluffykins. Velvet didn't do any meowing for she wasn't going to let Fluffykins tell her what to do. Velvet's will was strong but unfortunately so was Fluffykins foot that jabbed Velvet in the back. Velvet meowed in pain. "Oh what lovely meowing!" exclaimed the lady bunny. Fluffykins and the lady bunny began to chatter. Velvet fumed, "He wont get away with that!" she thought. Quickly her mind set to work and she thought of a excellent plan. **** Meadow panted. When the vikings had attacked she had quickly rescued Griffin and fled into a passage. Meadow had dragged Griffin into another dark passage she thought was safe. Griffin was shaking all over and her mind was filled with thoughts that didn't make half sense. "What a great adventure! We get attacked by vikings and pirates, Velvet gets shot, and I'll probably not be able to leave my house again because I should have been back by nine!" wailed Meadow. "Don't worry. We can always sing to a pickle to become a radish!" said Griffin happily. Meadow gaped. "What did you say, Griffin" asked Meadow dumbstruck. "I said we could sing to a pickle to become a radish and then we could sit on the radish and all the little trees we be so happy". "Umm... Griffin why don't you rest for a second". "Oh no! I couldn't rest otherwise the nasty rocks would would give me a bunch of coupons to by everything I wanted. Then I would be so happy and my life would be wonderful and that would be a horrible thing!" "Griffin maybe you should let me feel your forehead" said Meadow walking closer to Griffin. "Stay away from me you eater of lollipops! I wouldn't let you touch a single of my gum drops!" yelled Griffin at the top of her lungs. Meadow walked forward and Griffin ran away as if she was getting chased by a thousand wild creatures. "I take t the colds getting to Griffin" said Meadow. **** Velvet walked around with Fluffykins and keeping her eyes attentive on all the bunnies. Finally Velvet saw the one she was waiting for. Fluffykins walked past a elderly black furred bunny holding brown cane. When the bunny was right behind Fluffykins, Velvet hooked his leg with her tail and yanked him backward. The bunny and fell backwards and clubbed Fluffykins in the head with his cane. Velvet tugged at her leash that was attached to her collar. The leash dragged out of Fluffykins's hands. Velvet ran quickly out of the room and made her way through a long corridor. Note Hi wikians! This is a story I'll be writing over the next days. I hope you enjoy it and leave your thoughts in the comments below. Also all the pictures I have used a illustrations I created myself and some of you may recognise who these creature are regardless of their different colours. Category:Blog posts